Definitis
Definitis the Paranoid, the Trapster, and Defender Paranoid and crazy. He only wants his followers safe. Even if it means them being holed up in a fort the rest of their lifes flinching at shadows. Gods usually have no opinion of him mostly because they don't want to entice his already rampant thoughts of everyone turning against him. No one knows why he is so afraid, or what it is he is afraid of, so Definitis is one of the Great Mysteries. -- Level 1 – Recluse -- Setting up the fort: Create a fort out of the sturdiest materials you have with a wall around it with as few weak points and entries as possible.. Must be big enough for all life sustaining things (such as farms). In the center of your fort make a hidden well defended passage way under ground. Make a shrine to Definitis here. (You must destroy the world if anything but you touches the shrine) Germaphobe: All food you eat must be cleaned. To do this create a 3x3 water pit with glass at the bottom under that have torches. Let the food sit for one minute.(If any uncleaned food is stacked with clean food all of that stack is unclean again and must be rechecked.) -- Level 2 – Schizophrenic -- Disguises: Anytime you leave your fort you must have a pumpkin on your head and at least one piece of armor. True OCD: Unless being currently chased you must re-open and close all doors 3 times. This also applies to traps. No one gets in: Fortify your fort. Add a few traps, a moat, an obsidian safe room and, replace all doors with hidden ones or iron doors. Also a self destruct button just in case. -- Level 3 –Acolyte of Fear -- No one gets out: You may now not leave your fort. You may mine under but not get within 5 blocks of the surface outside of your fort.(PS: always block up your mines unless in use) Insomnia: You must no longer sleep, as it is too dangerous. They're watching me!: Abolish all viewpoints in your fort wall and center of your fort. when going outside your central fort wear your disguise and stay under cover as much as possible. It's all too much: Have some form of recreation. Bowling, redstone game, shooting range something to occupy your self from going completely crazy. Do this "game" once a day. To avoid bat-dung crazy levels. -- Level 4 – Bat-Dung Crazy -- They won't watch me anymore: This is the only reason you may leave your fort, do not gather supplies or kill anything along the way. If there is a village near-by, go outside your fort wearing full armor and pumpkin head stay as hidden as possible. Once you find a village slaughter everything and burn it to the ground erect a shrine to Definitis in the middle of it. Laugh maniacally and run back to your fort. Final Testament: Take out all lights in your fort except for your self destruct button room. Press it! After this build an underground fort with a shrine to Definitis and survival equipment. This is your home and the only place you're safe. Cover up all entrances. --Level 5-- Lord of My own Domain--Definitis has promised your new home is safe and you can visit him any time you like in the Nether. He says he has no body, but that is for the best because no one can get you if you have no body. Congratulations, you now hear Definitis's voice in your head. Have fun conversing with him. (Use Clever bot for best effect) BONUS CHALLENGE: Use clever bot as Definitis follow all his orders (It is okay to ignore previous rules to follow these orders as Definitis promises your safety) Category:Fan-Made God Category:Great Mystery